


Il cuore del serpente

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Enchanted moon [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Luna riesce a vedere oltre il fatto che Draco è un serpeverde.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Fandom: Harry PotterCoppia: Draco/LunaPrompt: Tu non sei come gli altri Serpeverde, io lo so.





	Il cuore del serpente

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sulle note di Young blood degli Audiomachine.

Il cuore del serpente

Draco ansimò, il viso pallido era madido di sudore, strinse gli occhi e gemette. Il marchio nero sul braccio gli pulsava, boccheggiò e scivolò lungo la parete del corridoio. Si voltò sentendo un clangore metallico e sgranò gli occhi. Si girò guardando la gabbia chiusa dell’uccellino e corse verso la porta, uscì dalla stanza delle necessità e si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Si voltò a destra e a sinistra, vide Tiger e Goyle ragazzine scappargli davanti e gli corse dietro. Scese le scale, strisciando la mano ricoperta di sudore freddo contro le pareti di pietra, la staccò quando arrivò a una cornice dorata. La scala si sollevò e il ragazzino strillò, cadde in ginocchio avvertendo il marchio bruciare di più. Sbatté ripetutamente gli occhi, le iridi azzurre erano liquide e fu scosso da una serie di tremiti. Finì con una spalla contro un lastrone di pietra con un gemito e rotolò lungo le scale. Precipitò davanti a Piton, l’insegnante allungò una mano verso di lui curvando la schiena. Malfoy gattonò, si rimise in piedi schivando la mano del tutore e corse via. Schivò un Grifondoro e corse più velocemente.

“Questi Serpeverde si fanno sempre più pazzi” sentì dire. Malfoy andò a sbattere contro Luna, cadde all’indietro seduto e ticchettò con le mani per terra.

“Hai visto? Lo dicevano che era un furetto” disse una Corvonero. Ridacchiò e lo indicò. Luna s’inginocchiò e gli porse la mano, Draco la scansò con la propria.

“Lascialo perdere, è solo un Serpeverde” disse l’altra Corvonero. Strinse i libri al petto e li superò passando di fianco a Draco. Malfoy ansimò rumorosamente, il petto si alzava e abbassava irregolare. Luna sorrise e i ravanelli che portava alle orecchie ondeggiarono.

“Tu non sei come gli altri Serpeverde, io lo so” sussurrò. Draco dilatò le narici e ghignò.

“E come lo sapresti? Con le tue allucinazioni, lunatica?” sibilò. Luna gli afferrò la mano e lo tirò in piedi, negando con il capo.

“Perché un cuore batta così forte, vuol dire che c’è. Una vera serpe non lo ha, lo dicono anche i Maghirbizzi” spiegò. Draco osservò il sorriso di Luna, avvampò e sbuffò.

“Idiozie” sussurrò. Il battito cardiaco tornò regolare e passò accanto a Luna. La superò, si voltò e la vide saltellare nella direzione opposta. Si voltò e sentì le guance bruciagli, insieme a una fitta allo stomaco.

“Solo idiozie” bisbigliò. Sorrise e avanzò.


End file.
